


puppy love

by thunderylee



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Gen, Magic, Species Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Dogs have feelings, too.





	puppy love

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for kis-my-fic 2013.

Fujigaya was really comfortable.  _Really_  comfortable, to the point where he could just curl up and sleep all day, scratching behind his ears a few times before rolling over onto his back.

A hand pet his belly, making his eyes pop open. The last he checked, he’d gone to bed alone, yet a pretty girl with curly pigtails was peering down at him, looking entirely too young to be there. She was wearing his clothes; though they were slightly bigger on her tiny frame, the left sleeve of his shirt sliding off her shoulder made it look like it was styled that way.

“Taisuke…sama?” she asked, blinking at her own voice like she didn’t recognize it, and all Fujigaya could do was turn from side to side because her touch felt really good.

He was never drinking again. He wanted to ask her who she was, how  _old_  she was, but all that came out was a whine. He needed to get her out of his bedroom. Forget the paparazzi, maybe even the police—his mother would  _kill_  him.

“You look mad, um.” The girl sucked in her lips, looking entirely too cute, and Fujigaya covered his eyes. The back of his hands felt weird, but that was the least of his concerns right then. “This wasn’t my idea.”

Of course it wasn’t. Fujigaya groaned from behind his hands, though it sounded more like a growl, but his rage subsided as her hand moved up to his head. That was strange, he thought; he’d never had such a fixation with having his head rubbed before. His hair stroked, maybe, but not like this.

“You know you’re a dog, right?” the girl whispered, and all at once Fujigaya knew who she was, what she was doing here, and why he had an urge to kick his leg out with every pet of his fur.

“Bell-chan,” he muttered, which was naturally spoken as a soft bark, but Tinkerbell’s face lit up in full understanding. “How did this happen?”

“There’s only one possible explanation,” Bell said, reaching for Fujigaya’s cell phone on his nightstand. “How do you work this thing?”

“Who do you even want to call?” Fujigaya asked, rolling his eyes as he reluctantly sat up and pawed his way over to Bell’s lap.

She looked sheepish as she quickly figured out how to unlock the screen; she always was a smart one. “Pocky.”

*

Miracles happened every day, but Fujigaya was pretty sure he’d never experienced one quite like smuggling a teenage girl out of his house  _as a dog_. It was lucky that his parents and brothers were all out, and any of their neighbors would be more interested in the fact that the Fujigaya household had suddenly acquired a corgi than who was accompanying it. Bell could have been someone hired to walk him, or one of Ryosuke’s friends. She didn’t look  _that_  young, though what Fujigaya knew about the ratio of dog years to people years told him otherwise.

Being a dog wasn’t so bad, he learned as he trotted up the street alongside Bell’s sneakers that he’d borrowed from his mom. The world looked completely different from so far down, but it was interesting. He didn’t like the leash too much, though it became necessary when he saw a cat across the street and nearly pulled Bell off of the sidewalk to chase after it.

Pocky looked strangely like Kitayama, perhaps more masculine. He was taller, too, and older. Fujigaya instantly knew which one he was at the park, because he was wearing that shirt of Kitayama’s that Fujigaya hated and he jumped up from the bench when he caught sight of Bell. If Fujigaya wasn’t so overcome by his canine instincts to protect his baby girl, he would have thought it was cute how they circled each other before bowing their heads in an awkward greeting.

“Banzai!” an all too familiar voice screamed, and Fujigaya had half a second to remember that Pocky wouldn’t be here by himself before he was attacked by a ball of white fluff. Fujigaya smacked at it, but it was too late—he was already tackled to the ground.

“Keep your sleazy old dog away from my princess,” Fujigaya hissed, but the pomeranian on top of him just wagged his tail.

“I have the smartest dog in the  _world_ ,” Kitayama replied, lifting his snout smugly. “How else would he manage to become human?”

“Sorcery?” Fujigaya guessed, barely ducking out of Kitayama’s swipe. “Seriously, get off me. I am so not interested in mix-breeding with you.”

He expected the other dog to argue with him, but Kitayama just hopped off and circled Fujigaya’s prone body. “This is so awesome, Taisuke. I have so much energy like this! Let’s chase something.”

“What?” Fujigaya asked, watching Kitayama until he started to get dizzy. “Stop moving, damn. Where’s my Bell?”

“I’m right here,” Bell said sweetly, leaning down to pet Fujigaya’s head. Fujigaya sat up straight and preened at the attention, glaring at Kitayama out the side of his eyes. “Isn’t Pocky-kun amazing, Taisuke-sama? He wanted to see me so badly that he made us human.”

Now Fujigaya directed his glare toward Pocky, who took a step backwards at the sight of it. “You stay away from her. She’s too young for you.”

Bell frowned at Pocky, but Pocky just nodded and reached into his pocket. “I prepared for this.”

Fujigaya was half tempted to test out the sharpness of his teeth on Pocky’s arm, but then Pocky was shaking something that had him nearly knocking over Pocky’s legs to get to it, the scent permeating his heightened sense of smell.

“Good boy,” Pocky said quietly, scooping some of the treats out into his hand. “I’ll give these to you if you don’t growl at me every time I stand next to Bell-chan.”

They didn’t smell  _that_  good, but then a wet nose was trying to inch in on this and Fujigaya swatted Kitayama right out of the way. These were  _his_  treats, dammit. He quickly ate them before Kitayama could maneuver his weight around to get back up, realizing too late what he’d just agreed to.

Whining, he gave Bell his best puppy-dog eyes, which could have only been more effective now that he was actually a dog, and Bell pouted long enough to pet him on the head. “Maybe you and Kitayama-sama should let us play together more often,” she said pointedly. “Then we wouldn’t have to go to such extreme measures.”

“You don’t have to show him the same level of respect,” is all Fujigaya grumbled, but Pocky was already leading Bell back to the bench. He had to look like a pervert, courting a young girl in the park as a grown man, but the last thing Fujigaya wanted was for other people to get involved. He was fairly positive that Pocky’s foresight didn’t include identification cards.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by yet another attack by Kitayama, except this time the other dog seemed to misjudge his target and rolled right over Fujigaya, landing on his back. For a second he looked like a turtle who had gotten caught on his shell, much to Fujigaya’s amusement, but he ended up scrambling onto his feet.

“Maybe if you didn’t run around so much, you’d hold your equilibrium better,” he told Kitayama, who ignored him in favor of sniffing at some weeds.

Fujigaya took the opportunity to look at his own fur, shiny and brown, admiring it until something behind him caught his eye. He turned for it, so fast that his mind spun, but he had just missed it. He tried again and again, missing it every single time, and then he really was getting dizzy.

“You know you look like an idiot, right?” Kitayama called over, and Fujigaya glanced over long enough to notice where Kitayama was licking himself. “It’s your tail.”

“Must you do that in public?” Fujigaya asked, wrinkling his nose. “I know we’re dogs now, but…”

“Who says I wasn’t doing it as a human?” Kitayama replied airily, and Fujigaya resolutely turned his body the opposite direction of all three of them to watch the other patrons in the park.

At least it was a nice day. The sun was shining and so, so warm; Fujigaya was stretched out and falling asleep before he realized it. When he woke up, it was from gravity shifting beneath him and he immediately recognized Bell’s heartbeat as she held him, saying something that Fujigaya wasn’t coherent enough to understand.

He had no idea where she got her large purse, but he fit neatly inside it and poked his head out to watch everything pass by as they walked. He had to turn his head to see Pocky holding Bell’s hand, but a quick pet to his head quieted his growls. Much to his enjoyment, Kitayama was still on a leash, wobbling back and forth on his legs like he didn’t know how to use them, though he didn’t look too upset about it. He kept running up to complete strangers and sniffing them like an uncouth heathen while Fujigaya waited until someone called him cute before looking in their direction.

It took him a few stops to realize that they were on a  _date_. Well, Pocky and Bell were, and Kitayama and Fujigaya were just tagging along. Chaperones, Fujigaya thought, though there wasn’t much he could do to stop them in his current state. Besides, he didn’t mind being fed table scraps from the nice outdoor cafe Pocky took them to, especially since he was paying with Kitayama’s money.

“Out of my way,” Fujigaya grumbled as Kitayama bounded over to drink from the same water bowl. “Can’t you wait five seconds until I’m done?”

Kitayama just drank, his thin pink tongue lapping up the water. “You can share. Stop being such a brat.”

“Aww, look at them,” Bell cooed from above, and Fujigaya’s ears perked up at her voice. “They’re so cute drinking together like that.”

Fujigaya growled while Kitayama lifted a paw to playfully swat at him, laughing in such an annoying way that Fujigaya wanted to drown him in the water bowl. “I’m glad  _you’re_  enjoying this.”

“Are you kidding?” Kitayama exclaimed. “It’s great! I love being a dog.”

“I don’t mind it, but…” Fujigaya trailed off, raising his head to where Pocky and Bell were staring at each other from across the little table. “My Bell-chan…”

“Let her grow up, old man,” Kitayama teased, though there was a hint of sympathy in his words. “They can only be like this for a little while, so why not let them make the most of it?”

Fujigaya thought about that as they lay next to their respective humans who seemed to have no intentions of leaving anytime soon. Even if he started putting up with Kitayama on his own time long enough to let their two pets see each other every now and then, it would be nothing compared to an actual human interaction.

He looked up at Bell, seeing her smiling face that he’d only before seen equated with her wagging her tail, and sighed. “Fine. But if he lays one finger on her, I’m biting his dick off.”

“Relax, he’s neutered,” Kitayama said, then frowned. “I wonder how that transferred over.”

That made Fujigaya feel a little better, though now he was just lonely as he watched Bell so happy from Pocky’s attention. “I bet this is how fathers feel when their daughters get new boyfriends.”

“Oh, stop your whining already,” Kitayama said, and Fujigaya squealed as all of Kitayama’s fluff flopped entirely too close to him.

Fujigaya rolled his eyes. “Must you lie on top of me?”

“Taisuke, if I was on top of you, you’d know it.” Kitayama snorted. “ _I’m_  not neutered.”

“Gross,” Fujigaya scoffed, but had to admit that it was comfortable, even if Kitayama was still laughing at him as he dozed off again.

*

The last place he wanted to spend the night was at Kitayama’s, but even Fujigaya couldn’t deny that there was no way he could take Bell back to his house like this. The fur on his spine bristled a little less when Pocky announced that he would sleep on the couch and let Bell have the bed, which would naturally include Fujigaya. Kitayama’s bed wasn’t really big enough for two people anyway, at least anyone who wasn’t Kitayama-sized.

By the time they got back, the sun was setting and he was beat. Even Kitayama was running out of steam,  _finally_. He was much more pleasant to be around when he wasn’t jumping all over Fujigaya wanting to play, and Fujigaya even nosed one of Pocky’s dog bones over to him as a peace offering. Kitayama gave him a look like he was asking what Fujigaya expected him to do with this, but at least Fujigaya made the gesture.

The four of them settled in to watch television, Fujigaya crawling right between Pocky and Bell to take his rightful place in Bell’s lap while Kitayama curled up at Pocky’s feet. Fujigaya started to growl when Pocky put his arm around Bell, but then there were two hands petting him and he couldn’t stay angry for long. Dogs were so easy to win over, he thought. He didn’t even twitch when the two hands laced their fingers together because they were still touching him.

“I wish we could stay like this forever,” Bell mused out loud, and Pocky grunted in agreement.

Fujigaya felt a little bad and leaned down to swat Kitayama in the head with his tail. “Maybe we should let them play together more often.”

In response, he felt a sharp bite to his tail, which has him yelping and scurrying off of Bell’s lap so fast that he toppled over and fell right to the floor. His first instinct was to scratch at Kitayama, but Kitayama growled and tackled him, sending them into a flurry of fur and biting. It was the first and only physical fight they had ever had, probably years overdue as Fujigaya took out all of his frustration on Kitayama.

“Are they playing, or..?” he heard Bell ask.

“Let them work it out,” Pocky said with the air of someone who understood the need to prove his dominance.

Kitayama kept falling over, still unable to balance his weight as he lunged at Fujigaya, pissing him off even more. Kitayama might have been playing, but Fujigaya was serious and saw red until he heard Kitayama whine, which had him pulling back immediately to find Kitayama quickly licking his paw.

“Sorry,” Fujigaya muttered, still catching his breath as his tail ducked between his legs. “You started it.”

“It’s fine.” Kitayama displayed his paw, which had a thin pink line underneath all of the white fur. “The damage would have been worse if we were human, I think.”

Fujigaya laughed despite himself. “Maybe this was good for us, too.”

If Kitayama had anything to say to that, he kept it to himself, and Fujigaya just turned to pout at Bell until she picked him up and smoothed away the fur that Kitayama had messed up. It was really a great feeling to be loved so unconditionally; he made a note to keep giving Bell this much affection when they returned to their usual species.

As the night went on, he could tell that both Bell and Pocky were fighting sleep, unaccustomed to staying awake for so long at one time, but they both knew that once they gave in it would all be over. Whatever spell Pocky had put on them, it only lasted twenty-four hours. Fujigaya couldn’t say he was in too much of a rush to go back to being a responsible adult, so he understood the feeling well.

“Ah, that’s it, I can’t stay awake anymore,” Pocky grumbled, and Bell’s whine was so reminiscent to when she was a dog that Fujigaya’s heart ached. “I know, I’m sorry.”

“But I love you,” Bell whispered, clinging to Pocky’s ugly shirt, and Fujigaya looked up to find her eyes shining with tears.

Pocky lifted a gentle finger to wipe them away and Fujigaya nosed at his elbow, giving him a small lick. “Aw, he likes me now,” Pocky said with a chuckle, then lowered his hand to scratch Fujigaya’s head. “Keep taking good care of her for me, okay?”

The world was cruel sometimes, Fujigaya thought, but all he did was nod and give a chipper bark of acknowledgement. From the floor, Kitayama sneezed, and Fujigaya glared in his general direction. “You are the most unromantic tool on the planet.”

He was answered by snores, and Bell giggled. “Come on, Taisuke-sama, let’s go to bed.”

Reluctantly, Fujigaya hopped down first and trotted down the hall to give the other two some privacy in their last moments together as humans. As much as he didn’t want to think about his sweet princess doing anything like that, he recognized that she was in love and knew he needed to accept it. He’d already resigned himself to penciling doggy play dates into his schedule by the time Bell slumped into the room, slipping under Kitayama’s sheets and curling up with Fujigaya.

It was oddly similar to sleeping next to Bell when she was the dog, hearts beating together as Fujigaya curled up as close as he could get, pawing at her until she scratched his ears. He was almost asleep when there were several tugs on the covers beneath him, one failed attempt after another until the mattress finally dipped and Fujigaya groaned in annoyance.

“I kept falling off the couch,” Kitayama said by way of explanation, flopping right onto Fujigaya’s back and wagging his tail. “Besides, this is my fucking bed.”

“Whatever, stop moving your tail,” Fujigaya muttered sleepily, smacking Kitayama with his own tail until it got pinned under Kitayama’s leg. He tried to move it, but he was too worn out to exude the effort and Kitayama had stopped moving anyway, fast asleep.

*

Everything felt so much bigger the next time Fujigaya was conscious, though he was just as weighed down as before. Groaning at the indecency of being awake, Fujigaya tried to stretch as much as he could until a wet tongue licked his face and he froze.

“Kitayama, I swear to god if that’s you I’m going to neuter you myself,” he muttered, but his voice sounded considerably more human, if just groggy.

Bell’s familiar bark chirped at him, and he smiled as he wrestled his arm away from the deadweight on his back to pet her. “Good morning, princess.”

“Good morning yourself,” Kitayama grumbled into his hair, wincing when Fujigaya elbowed him in what felt like the gut. “What the fuck, get out of my bed then.”

“You are disgusting,” Fujigaya said with absolutely no energy behind it, unmoving. “This is all your fault.”

“You and I and that cute poodle in your arms all know that’s not true,” Kitayama muttered, snuggling closer until Fujigaya shoved him all the way over toward the wall. “ _Ow_. Have you not hurt me enough?”

Curiously, Fujigaya pried open one eye and turned to look behind him, noticing a rather bright cut on the back of Kitayama’s hand. “Sorry about that.”

Kitayama just huffed. “Stings like a bitch. I’ll forgive you if you make breakfast.”

“There is no way that is happening,” Fujigaya informed him, but then he saw Pocky lingering in the doorway wagging his tail and smiled. “I have a better idea. Get up.”

“Contradictory statements,” Kitayama muttered, but Fujigaya grabbed him by the arm and unceremoniously dragged him out of bed, kicking and whining the whole way.

Twenty minutes later had them shuffling down the sidewalk outside Kitayama’s apartment building, neither one too excited about being up and about so early, but for what they lacked in energy their pets more than made up for. Pocky and Bell were pouncing on each other so much that their leashes kept getting tangled, to the point where Fujigaya and Kitayama just traded handles when they saw it was about to happen again.

Fujigaya walked out of Starbucks with two frappuccinos and handed one to Kitayama in exchange for his dog’s leash. “There.”

“How many times do I have to tell you that coffee is not breakfast?” Kitayama chided, but then his face lit up when Fujigaya presented him with a giant banana nut muffin. “Okay, you’re forgiven.”

“Easy,” Fujigaya scoffed, leaning against the brick wall and sipping his frapp while Bell kept sniffing at Pocky. He watched in morbid fascination as Kitayama stuffed the entire muffin into his mouth, looking even more like a hamster with full cheeks. “I have no idea why girls are attracted to you,” he added.

Kitayama wiggled his eyebrows as he swallowed enough muffin to speak. “You wanna find out?”

Fujigaya nearly choked on his drink as he grimaced. “ _No_. It’s bad enough I think that guy over there is paparazzi.”

Being the conspicuous person that he was, Kitayama turned around on both sides and peered at all of their surroundings. “What kind of scandal is this? I even brushed my hair before we left.”

“I can’t decide if it’s better or worse if we tell them our dogs are in love,” Fujigaya mused out loud, looking at the pets in question. “They’ll find some way to make it about us.”

“Taisuke, I like you well enough, but you are the worst bed companion I’ve ever had,” Kitayama said seriously. “You are not invited back until you learn some sharing etiquette.”

“In that case, I will never learn,” Fujigaya replied, and Kitayama just rolled his eyes as they drank in silence. After spending an entire day watching Pocky and Bell as humans, it was entirely heart-wrenching to see them now, only able to play together as dogs.

“Too bad he’s neutered,” Kitayama broke through Fujigaya’s thoughts. “They’d have cute puppies.”

“Keep your tramp away from my lady,” Fujigaya growled, and Kitayama just laughed.

“You don’t want to be in-laws?” Kitayama teased, and Fujigaya narrowly resisted the urge to throw his plastic cup at Kitayama’s head. “I’d pay puppy support, you know. I’m no deadbeat.”

“Please stop,” Fujigaya sighed out, reaching for his phone while Kitayama laughed some more. “Do you think once a month at the park is enough, or is your dog going to work his magic again?”

“That was a one time thing,” Kitayama said, his tone turning solemn. “He could only do it once.”

Fujigaya frowned as Bell nosed around Pocky’s shoulders. “That’s so sad.”

“Yeah,” Kitayama agreed. “You were much cuter as a corgi.”

Fujigaya kicked Kitayama under the table instead of throwing his cup, which had the side effect of disturbing both dogs. “Once a week?”

“Schedules permitting, I’d be fine with that,” Kitayama said. “But you have to bring lunch.”

“Why me?” Fujigaya exclaimed, more affronted than he should be.

“Because you have the girl dog,” Kitayama explained.

Huffing, Fujigaya was muttering about bringing Kitayama dog biscuits when Bell poked at his leg, demanding his attention. “Yes, sweetheart?”

He reached down to pet her and she licked his hand, tail wagging happily.

“You’re welcome,” he whispered, falling victim to her liquid eyes once again. “Even if your choice in men is questionable.”

Kitayama snorted at that, draining his frapp with some annoying slurping sounds that had Fujigaya reconsidering the sacrifice for his dog’s happiness. “It could be worse, you know.”

“How so?” Fujigaya asked, honestly at a loss for any situation that would be less preferable than putting up with this one more than he contractually has to.

“Pocky-chan could make us switch again,” Kitayama said calmly.

Fujigaya folded his arms in thought. “That wouldn’t be too bad. Being a dog was fun, even if I had to deal with your hyperactive ass the whole time.”

“It could be  _all_  of us,” Kitayama added.

They locked eyes as that image sank in—Senga and Nikaido as the rambunctious puppies getting into trouble, Miyata pouncing all over Tamamori who would probably never stop chasing his own tail, and poor Yokoo herding them all as a German shepherd or something. Not to mention their pets functioning as humans, although at least Bell wouldn’t be the only girl this time.

“Once a week works for me,” Fujigaya gave in, ignoring Kitayama’s smug grin. He still intended on putting dog biscuits in the bentos.


End file.
